1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to ice buckets and more particularly to a novel combination bottled beverage chiller/caddy and miniature golf bag.
2. Prior Art
Ice buckets which individually contain quantities of ice are well known. These devices, with or without a lid have a sealed container into which the ice cubes are placed surrounded by various arrangements for limiting the thermal conductivity or heat loss from the ice to prolong the useful life of the ice cubes.
These ice buckets may also be sufficiently large and shaped to not only contain a quantity of ice but to also contain a bottled beverage such as wine or champagne positioned within the ice bucket to be surrounded at least partially by pieces of ice.
The shape of a miniature golf bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,792 invented by applicant which teaches a combination miniature golf bag and barbecue utensil set. However, this device is not suited for the purpose of containing ice and/or a beverage filled bottle in a fashion which minimizes the loss of chill in the beverage.
The present invention provides such a combination of bottled beverage chiller in combination with a miniature golf bag uniquely configured to provide the appearance and feel of a miniature golf bag for the decorative support and carrying of a bottled beverage with or without ice therearound to enhance chilling.